Abschied
by favour
Summary: Pre-Series - Das College wartet nur gibt es für Sam noch eine Hürde zu überwinden.


**Disclaimer: ** Nix meines, nix Geld ~ it's just for fun

**Spoiler:** keine - pre Series

**Raiting:** K+

**Kategorie:** General

**Summary: ** Das College wartet, doch wie nimmt am Besten Abschied von den Leuten, die man liebt...

* * *

**Abschied**

**

* * *

**

Morgen oder Übermorgen?

Direkt oder per Brief?

So viele Fragen quälten mich Stunde um Stunde und obwohl ich die Antworten wusste, zögerte ich. Suchte jede Nacht nach Ausflüchten um es weiter herauszuzögern.

Immer und immer wieder.

Aber die Zeit wurde knapp. Der Sommer neigte sich dem Ende, auch wenn es in der kleinen Stadt nahe Houston nicht zu spüren war. Doch den Kalender konnte das schwüle Wetter nicht besiegen. Es war bald Zeit.

So lautlos wie möglich drehte ich mich. Trotzdem knarrte die altersschwache Liege und ich hielt kurz die Luft an bis das Geräusch verflogen waren. Ein Blick auf Dean verriet mir, dass er noch schlief. Sein gleichmäßiges Atmen drang zu mir durch und ließ mich wieder zur Ruhe kommen.

Wie lange würde es noch gut gehen?

Wann würde er es nicht mehr aushalten und mich auf meine Augenringe ansprechen? Seinem brüderlichen Beschützerinstinkt nachgeben und mich nicht loslassen bis ich ihm die Wahrheit erzählte?

Er spürte etwas. Seit ich denken kann, konnte er mir alles von den Augen ablesen. Wenn ich Schmerzen hatte, die ich versuchte zu verstecken. Wenn ich krank war und darüber hinwegtäuschen wollte. Auch jetzt war es kein Geheimnis für ihn, dass mich etwas bedrückte. Dass mich etwas nicht losließ und mir schlaflose Nächte bereitete.

Er bedachte mich mit diesem Blick. Der Blick, der mir sagen sollte, dass ich mit allem zu ihm kommen kann. Dass egal was es ist, er es wieder hinbiegen konnte. So wie er es mein ganzes Leben gemacht hat. Selbst bei meinen Streitereien mit Dad.

Er vergötterte ihn. Dad war sein großes Vorbild, er tat alles um ihm gerecht zu werden. Und obwohl ich der Störenfried in diesem kleinen Gebilde war, hielt er zu mir. Ergriff Partei für mich und warf sich zwischen die Fronten.

Wie wären manche Auseinandersetzungen sonst ausgegangen?

Trotzdem wurde es schlimmer. Von Tag zu Tag wurde die Spannung zwischen uns elektrisierender. Jede Diskussion artete in einen Kampf aus. Türen knallten. Geschirr ging zu Bruch. Sogar Stühle und Flaschen mussten schon leiden.

Aber nichts war zu vergleichen mit dem was Dean erleiden musste. Es zerrte innerlich an ihm, dass wusste ich. Und trotz diesem Wissen konnte ich mich nicht zusammenreißen. Ich versuchte es, auch wenn mir das wohl keiner glaubte, aber der Abgrund zwischen uns war zu groß geworden. Unüberwindbar.

Ich musste raus.

Nicht nur für ein paar Stunden, eine Nacht. Für immer. Oder wenigstens für Jahre.

Der Plan war schon lange gefasst. Ausgereift bis ins letzte Detail. Nein, nicht bis ins letzte Detail. Ich musste es Dean noch sagen.

Er sollte es von mir erfahren, soviel war ich ihm schuldig. Er musste es vor Dad erfahren. Unbedingt. Ansonsten würde er es mir nie verzeihen. Würde ich es mir nie verzeihen.

Es war ein Verrat und so fühlte ich mich auch. Ein Verrat an der Mission, an dem Familienauftrag. Ich hatte immer versucht ein Teil dieser Familie zu sein, aber ich habe nie in das Ganze gepasst. Habe dem Bild der perfekten Einheit immer einen Riss gegeben.

Und jetzt hatte ich es aufgegeben. Allen Versuchen zum Trotz habe ich für mich entschieden, dass ich einen anderen Weg gehen will. Dass ich auf meine Weise kämpfen will. Dass ich auf meine Weise kämpfen muss, bevor noch mehr zu Schaden kommt. Bevor der Riss eine unüberwindbare Schlucht wird.

Trotzdem fühlte es sich falsch an. Jedes gute Zureden in der Nacht verflüchtigte sich am Morgen und mit dem ersten Sonnenstrahl verlor ich den Mut.

Dad würde damit umgehen können. Er würde einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommen, ganz sicher, aber dann würde er sich nur noch mehr in die Jagd stürzen. Würde mich als Verräter abstempeln und mich aus seinen Gedanken verbannen.

Diese Gewissheit tat weh, aber das war es nicht was mich zögern ließ. Was mich Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche das Unumgängliche aufschieben ließ.

Dean.

Er war der Grund meines Zögerns. Meiner Feigheit. Ich bildete mir ein, dass er darüber hinwegkommen würde. Dass wir uns zu Feiertagen sehen würden. Dass er mich am College besuchen würde.

Aber so würde es nicht ablaufen. Es würde zu schmerzhaft sein.

Er würde sich für mich freuen. Stolz auf mich sein, so wie es Dad sein müsste. Da war ich mich sicher. Auf der anderen Seite würde er mich hassen. Nein, er würde sich hassen. Er würde sich die Schuld geben. Würde den Grund für meine Entscheidung bei sich suchen.

Das war meine größte Angst.

Dass er seine Mauer höher bauen würde. Dass er sich in seinem inneren Gefängnis verkriechen würde. Seine Jagden gefährlicher werden würden. Seine Aktionen halsbrecherischer.

Ich betete Nacht für Nacht, dass meine Befürchtungen umsonst waren. Dass er es als Chance sehen würde. Dass er endlich selbst anfangen würde zu leben, weil er nicht mehr mein Babysitter sein musste. Dass ich ihm einen Last von den Schultern nahm die ihn erdrückte seit er vier Jahre alt war.

Würde Dad auf ihn aufpassen? Würde er ihm Halt geben, wenn er drohte abzurutschen?

Ich wusste es nicht und diese Unwissenheit brachte mich um den Verstand.

Ein letzer Blick glitt zu ihm rüber und ich spürte wie Tränen sich ihren Weg heraufkämpften. Ich unternahm nicht mal den Versuch sie wegzublinzeln sondern wendete mich nur ab. Schloss die Augen und betete zu Gott, dass er auf Dean aufpassen sollte, wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihm war.

* * *

Mein Puls ging rasend schnell. In blinder Verzweifelung warf ich meine wenigen Habseligkeiten in die Sporttasche. Tränen vor Zorn und Traurigkeit verschleierten mir den Blick als ich die Treppe herunterstürmte. Mit einem Knall fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

Ich hatte mit einem Schlag alles verloren. Meine Leben. Meine Familie. Dean.

War es das was ich wirklich wollte?

Ich traute mich nicht zurückzublicken. Mein Atem sprang panisch über und ich musste mich zwingen Luft in die Lungen zu pressen um nicht umzukippen.

Trotzdem folgte ich dem Impuls. Blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und wandte mechanisch meinen Kopf.

Er stand am Fenster im ersten Stock. In unserem Zimmer.

Unsere Blicke trafen sich.

In seinem Gesicht überschlugen sich die Gefühle. Die Nerven waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt und es war als könnte ich seine Kiefermuskeln knirschen hören. In seinen grünen Augen lag Traurigkeit. Einsamkeit.

Und plötzlich, bevor er den Kontakt brach, Leere.

Ich hatte den letzten fehlenden Stein in seiner Mauer gesetzt.


End file.
